Fragmentos
by CrazyBumper
Summary: ¿Cuál es tu pasado? Este One-Shot participa en el Reto de La Edad de la Inocencia del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Bien, pues... aqui voy... Ah si, el Disclaimer...**

* * *

**Lo-que-van-a-leer-aquí-es-mio-si-no-toman-en-cuenta-que-es-inspirada-totalmente-en-la-creación-de-Bryan-Konietzko-y-Michael-Dante-DiMartino-y-su-trabajo-en-Nickelodeon-con-varias-escenas-de-su-propia-serie-Avatar-The-Last-Airbender.(Pequeño-detalle-¿no?) Esto-es-sin-ninguna-intensión-de-lucro-y-con-eso-aclarado-les-aviso-que-este-fic-es-parte-del-reto-loco-de-La-Edad-de-la-Inocencia-dentro-del-foro-¡El-Cometa-de-Sozin!**

**Comefrutasyverduras**

* * *

**Bueno, mi reto fue Zuko... (Es todo lo que tienes que saber para empezar a leer el verdadero fic)**

**Así que... Espero que disfruten el fic, ya que este galán (Admiradoras/Caníbales gritando) me ha representado un verdadero dolor de cabeza. El One-Shot se escribió como se muestra en el capítulo Zuko Alone del Libro Tierra. Se narra el pasado mientras sucede el presente. Es la primera vez que trabajo con este chico rudo así que sean compasivos. Pero cualquier resbalón que haya dado por allí háganmelo saber. Bueno ahora sí, me calló y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_**Fragmentos**_

* * *

_-_ ¡De frente! ¡Con más fuerza!- Gotas de sudor caían por su torso desnudo, el fuego se consumía en el aire dejando estelas de luz y humo a su paso.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Es todo lo que tienes?!- La pelea se volvía cada vez más intensa, golpeando con furia a sus combatientes, con la fuerza de cada elemento y arma que se implicaba.

Una fuerte ráfaga lo lanzó contra el muro de roca improvisado, rasguñando su espalda mientras el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y se desmoronaba completamente contra el suelo. Excelente, un momento de descanso en el que pudo ver la batalla de su alrededor. Chicos contra chicas... Las chicas iban ganando, para su eterna vergüenza.

El planeador fue a dar a centímetros de su cara que humeaba en los bordes de los agujeros que él mismo había hecho con su fuego control. Mientras, su dueño se rebatía entre mantener ocupada a la chica ciega o auxiliar a su querida novia que golpeaba con fuerza el trasero de su hermano -que sólo contaba con un boomerang- con un enorme látigo de agua. Esto causando risas de parte de la hermana de Zuko que se hallaba con su madre y el antiguo Dragón del Oeste.

El Avatar impactó en la misma pared donde él minutos antes había rebotado, cayendo a su izquierda sin más. Aang tenía algunos rasguños en su mejilla y quemaduras en los brazos y sus costados, algunas más graves que otras. Si bien se sintió algo mal por él, sabía que era parte de su entrenamiento.

- ¡Levántate y pelea! ¡Visualiza, Aang! ¡Como un maestro-tierra!- La del flequillo no daba tregua, con ella era hazlo o muere. Era mejor morir que la paliza que te daba ella. Después de haber caído por la gran roca que le había mandado a volar metros atrás de seguro así era como se sentía. Por lo que el de la cicatriz se compadeció de su pupilo cuando un gran látigo de agua zumbó en el aire golpeando el abdomen del calvo cuando apenas se levantaba del piso, sujetando con fuerza su cintura y llevándolo a rastras hasta la morena.

Una enorme piedra cruzó por su flanco derecho al incorporarse de nuevo, impactando con su brazo en el camino. No tuvo tiempo de revisar el daño para cuando saltó a un lado apenas librando la lluvia de dagas roca que se clavaron en el lugar.

- ¡Te importaría tener más cuidado!

- ¡No seas nena y pelea!

- ¡Entrenamos, no luchamos!

Toph lanzó de nueva cuenta una serie de lineas de tierra que hizo a Zuko saltar, lo que el maestro fuego aprovechó para lanzar un poderoso látigo de fuego, logrando impactar en la pared de defensa de Toph. Haciendo que se patiera a la mitad la maestra tierra lanzó contra él la inmensa roca.

Zuko salió disparado directo al río artificial del jardín cuando sintió el líquido debajo de él el mundo se cerró en una cortina de agua, dejando el estruendo como un ruido amortiguado a lo lejos mientras se hundía.

_La manzana ardía en la cabeza de Mai, no podía dejar que ese hermoso cabello se incendiara. Era oficial, las niñas eran una dementes. Corrió rápidamente hacia la pequeña y en un intento de quitar la fruta cayó sobre ella, hundiéndolos en la fuente y empapando sus ropas por completo. Cuando su vista se levantó hacia ella un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, hayandose en una posición muy incomoda. Su abdomen reposaba en las piernas flexionadas de ella. La miró de manera extraña, sin saber como reaccionar hasta que su hermana comenzó con su burla, ganando su atención de nueva cuenta._

_Por primera vez en su vida, agradecía lo que su hermana lo había obligado a hacer que, aunque fuera con la intención de rebajarlo a su nivel, le daba la oportunidad de acercarse más a la callada niña del cabello negro. _

El Señor del Fuego sintió el agua quemar sus pulmones y en medio de una gran bola de fuego salió del río, evaporando todo el líquido y tosiendo lo que había tragado.

- ¡Ey! - Le gritó quejándose la chica de ojos azules al deshacerse de su única arma.

- ¿Qué pasa chispitas? ¿Le tienes miedo al agua?

Con furia comenzó su ataque a diestra y siniestra contra la maestra tierra. El Avatar ya no tenía problemas en manejar a la morena, teniendo la ventaja de que no contaba con su elemento. Sokka se las arreglaba para defender a su hermana del joven monje con ataques por aire con su boomerang y una espada. Cada uno a su batalla.

Sin embargo el fuego control se incrementaba, la fuerza de su maestro era poderosa y no habían razones aparentes para que eso pasara.

- ¡Zuko, cálamte! - Aang gritó mientras protegía la cabeza de la ciega de las corrientes de fuego.

_- Papá va a matarte... En verdad lo hará. _

_- Lo escuche todo... "Experimentarás el dolor de perder a un único hijo, sacrificando a tu hijo."_

_- Mientes._

_- Te lo digo por tu propio bien. Tal vez una familia del Reino de la Tierra te adopte._

_- ¡Basta! Estas mintiendo, mi padre jamás me haría algo así._

El Avatar maniobró junto al chico de la Tribú Agua para llegar a Zuko, que contra atacaba a Toph y Katata estas últimas defendiéndose detrás de un enorme escudo de metal. El guerrero tomó la espada y se fue acercando entre la batalla. Zuko se volvió a él y lo bloqueó con una patada directo al estómago. Aang se le acercó rápidamente por la espalda aprovechando la distracción, pero el chico ya lo esperaba con puños de fuego, por lo que no pudo hacer mucho más que no fuera defenderse.

- ¡Toph, cúbreme!

- ¡A la orden, princesita!

Con una armadura de metal se disparó en dirección al maestro aire, razgando la piel de su mejilla con un duro puñetazo que lo dejó como trapo viejo sobre el piso dándole la oportunidad de aprisionar sus manos con el metal. Mientras, la maestra agua corría en dirección a su cantimplora cruzando miradas con Zuko un momento. Ambos participaban en la carrera, ella por alcanzar el agua, él por alcanzarla a ella.

- ¡Lo siento pies ligeros, pero al parecer te has quedado sin equipo! - Gritó de manera triunfal la chica mirando a la nada mientras el calvo se retorcía tratando de librarse de las esposas de metal. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a Sokka levantarse y dándole una señal éste tomó de nuevo su espada y boomerang.

- Eso está por verse, Sifu.

- ¡Ataque sorpresa!- Toph volteó cubriendo a Sokka hasta el cuello de tierra.

- ¿Sabías que puedo sentir las vibraciones a kilómetros? ¡Es el ataque más absurdo que se te pudo ocurrir! Y eso que eras el estratega del grupo...

- Exacto - Sonriendo de medio lado el guerrero vio cómo el montículo caía a sus pies junto con la chica que había sido impactada con un objeto volador identificado como...

-¡Boomerang! ¿Quién es el nene de papá?

Aang se las había arreglado hace milenios para deshacerse de las esposas y vaya que se arregló de ellas...

Katara llegó primero a la cantimplora pero lo siguiente fue algo que nadie pudo imaginar. El Señor del Fuego había resbalado y caído sobre la oji-azul en una posición algo incómoda. No hubo tiempo de actuar, todo había sido un destello.

En un momento estás cayendo y al siguiente... ¡Por todos los espíritus, la estaba besando! Toda su furia se apartó de él para darle paso a un sentimiento desconocido. Sentía impotencia, vergüenza de ver esos mares desbodándose por lo abierto del mar, sentía...¡Pero que rayos! Debía ser sincero, se sentía bien. Su cuerpo cubriendo la delicada silueta de ella, el olor de su piel encendida por el calor que él emanaba. Disfrutaron hasta que reaccionando Katara se apartó de él en un movimiento brusco volteando a ver por encima de su cabeza.

El Avatar lo tomó por el hombro y le proporcionó una cálida respuesta a lo que acababa de ver, su puño siempre le daría la bienvenida a su mandíbula. Había sido un arranque de ira incontenible de parte del chico de las flechas, de haber tenido uso de razón jamás habría reaccionado de tal manera sin embargo su instinto actuó por él.

- ¡Aang, suéltalo!

- ¡Ey! ¡Déjalo! - Katara trató de acercarse pero Sokka la jaló hacia atrás a tiempo antes que el fuego alcanzara sus pestañas y el pie diera de lleno en su cara.

La batalla se llevaba de puñetazos a patadas, interviniendo el fuego con fuego de vez en vez.

- ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Ah! ¡Aang, basta!

- ¡Mi novia, Zuko! ¡Mi novia!

- ¡Resbalé! - Contestó dandole una patada en las costillas con la rodilla, pero él ni se inmutaba. el Avatar lo tomó del cabello y lo tiró al piso golpeando su rostro ya maltratado.

- ¡Primero el Rey Kuei! ¡Después el Jefe Narook! ¡Y ahora te sales con la tuya de nuevo!

No pasó mucho antes de que ambos estuvieran de pie, separados por Iroh que jalaba hacia atrás al Avatar y Hakoda que hacía lo propio con el Señor del Fuego. Ambos, sudando y con magulladuras graves en ciertas zonas, forcejeaban con su mediador para llegar al otro. Toph los jalaba de los pies con su tierra control ayudando a los hombres a separar a los niños peleoneros.

- ¡Se lo merecía! ¡Kuei no está dispuesto a un acuerdo como ese!

- ¡Si lo está! ¡Eres tú el que no cede parte del poder en las colonias!

- ¡Son mi pueblo!

- ¡Es su territorio, y también parte de su gente!

- ¡Al diablo con eso, no entiendes lo que significa para mi!

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu abandonaste a tu gente!

- ¡ZUKO! - Le reprendió Katara

- ¡AH! - Gritó con frustración y dolor, el chico se lanzó de nuevo hacía él. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sabía que Aang tenía razón en cuanto a él comportándose como un caprichoso ante los políticos, ¿acaso debía dejar que su pueblo fuera gobernado por un Rey que pertenecía a otra nación, poniéndolo, tal vez en un futuro, en contra suya? ¡Era inconcebible siquiera pensar en tal idea!

- ¡Aang!

Zuko sentía el sudor rodar por su frente y torso, le dolía la espalda y la sangre comenzaba a teñir su perfil y el dobladillo de sus pantalones. Sus nudillos le ardían y ahora tenía a su mejor amigo en peores condiciones que él delante. No sólo lo había herido físicamente y las lágrimas sobre la piel sucia de su rostro marcando surcos a su paso daban prueba de ello.

_- Iroh ha perdido a hijo. Su primo Lu Ten no sobrevivió a la batalla ..._

_**...**_

_- Vamos, es sólo un juego. Tienes que hacerlo._

_- No, Azula. Siempre que lo hago, ideas la manera de que parezca mi culpa._

_- No lo haré, prometo dejarte en paz. De cualquier forma sin mamá cerca ya no es tan emocionante._

_- Cierra la boca, Azula. - Sus enormes ojos color ámbar se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar el abandono de su madre. Mientras que su hermana sólo era capaz de sonreír. _

_Todo lo que amaba... Su madre, lo era todo para él y ahora se había ido. "Nunca olvides quien eres" fueron sus últimas palabras. Lo que más lamentaba era no saber lo que había hecho para provocar que lo dejara de esa manera, así sin más explicación de que todo lo que hacía lo había hecho por él. Y ahora estaba Azula justo alli que no le permitía olvidarlo._

_- ¿Ya no es tan divertido ahora que no hay quien nos interrumpa?_

_- Azula, no deberías hablar así. Es tu mamá._

_- Cállate Ty Lee. Tu no sabes nada. Mamá se fue porque en realidad jamás amó a Zuko... Ni a mi, así que no tuvo otra opción que irse._

_Zuko se sentía destrozado. Sabía que Azula siempre mentía pero, ¿y si esta vez tenía razón? Por primera vez le abrió su corazón a las palabras que su hermana le estaba diciendo y dejó que su mente se apagará, era la única manera de dejar de sentir dolor y cedió._

_Mai se sorprendió por el repentino arrebato de equilibrio pero después de unos segundos le correspondió el beso. Sus mejillas se tornaron del color del fuego cuando Zuko la tomó de la mano y la acercó un poco más por la cintura. _

_- ¡Aw! ¡Se ven tan lindos! ¿No lo crees, Azula? - Su amiga tenía una actitud soñadora que en ciertas ocasiones la hartaba pero era su amiga. ¡Por todos los cielos!_

_- Si, muy lindos. Y ahora que has ganado, zuzu... - Le respondió de manera indiferente viéndose las uñas. Mientras tanto Zuko y Mai parecieron olvidar el lugar en donde se hallaban y con quien estaban. - Bueno, vayamos por un helado. - Ordenó la princesa pasando en medio de su hermano, separándolo del ajustado agarre que había obtenido de la niña al ser ignorada - Podría incendiar Ba Sing Se con este calor y acabaría el trabajo de mi tio en menos de una semana. _

_- ¡Ay, Azula! No seas exagerada. Yo pienso que tu tio hizo un buen trabajo como General._

_- Si, pero yo lo haría mejor, Ty._

_Ambas niñas se alejaban hacia dentro de la casa en busca de algo fresco. Mai no tenía idea de como reaccionar así que bajó la vista, escondiendo su cara encendida del joven príncipe. Debía decírselo, era ahora o nunca. Cuando la vida te da 12 años el tiempo se vuelve valioso._

_- Zuko, yo..._

_- Será mejor que entremos, yo también quiero helado. - Le interrumpió fijando la vista en cualquier lugar que no fuera ella, incluso su mano se había deslizado lejos._

_- Pero, yo... El beso... Zuko, necesito decirte..._

_- Fue sólo un juego, Mai. Vamos antes que Ty Lee acabé con las chispas de litchi. - Y con eso terminó corriendo lejos de ella. No quería saber nada más. Lo había hecho como una manera de descargarse y demostrarle a su hermana que no era un bebé llorón tal y como lo describía, ni más ni menos._

_- Si, sólo un juego..._

_**...**_

_- ¡Aprenderás a obedecer!_

_- ¡Por favor, para!_

_- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Lo último que necesito que es mi hijo sea un inútil! _

_- ¡Padre, por favor! - La vara resonaba en la habitación y la piel pálida de Zuko comenzaba a tornarse del rojo al magenta al morado. Los ruegos hacia su progenitor no eran escuchados y la mano de Ozai no tenía quien la parara._

_ Ursa abogaba a favor de sus hijos incluso antes que su padre se enterara de sus errores y ella misma corregía. Sin embargo más de una cosa cambió en el palacio y en quienes vivían dentro de él después de su partida. _

_- ¡Lo lamento! - __Los gritos de Zuko perforaban más de tres muros más allá de su habitación. _A más de un sirviente le dolían los castigos impuestos al joven príncipe. 

_Ozai no era un padre compasivo, jamás lo había sido. Su insaciable anhelo por el poder absoluto y su orgullo como gobernante supremo de la Nación del Fuego lo habían convertido en un ser lleno de odio, ira e impaciencia y el trato con su familia no iba a cambiar nada en su corazón. Al contrario, los veía como algo más bajo que un esclavo, eran las personas que mejor podía controlar. __Empero Azula siempre fue su admiración._

_- Tuviste suerte de nacer, Zuko. Me debes la vida. - Le susurró al oído tocando la espalda destrozada del pequeño. Zuko lo escuchaba entre sollozos, aferrándose a sus ropas despojadas._

_-Escúchame bien, - El príncipe levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos ámbar de su padre. Una gota de sangre cayó del corte sobre su ojo, empañando su vista. Ozai alargó la mano y limpió con sumo cuidado, ante el toque el pequeño se encogió como un acto reflejo de protección causando una media sonrisa en el Señor del Fuego - repite tu error, vuelve a contestarme de esa forma y sigue con esa actitud... Y te lo aseguro Zuko, desearás no haber tenido tanta suerte._

_**...**_

Zuko se levantó de golpe sobre exaltado, el temor de volver a vivir aquellos días era demasiado para su persona. Llevaba días recordando a su padre y todas aquellas emociones que afloraron desde su destierro y eso le quitaba el sueño. Desde que su madre había regresado todo estaba empeorando, temía perderla de nuevo. Se había encariñado con Kiyi y temía perderla, su tio estaba lejos de él y lo extrañaba.

Y ahora que sus amigos estaban con él... ¡Los estaba perdiendo!

Frustrado paso sus manos cepillando su cabellos, en un intento por darse ánimos. De alguna manera eso le reconfortaba, hasta que sintió una mano extra hacer lo mismo. Lanzó un látigo de fuego que incendió parte del cobertor.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Una madre sabe cuando sus hijos la necesitan. - Le contestó de manera tierna.

- ¿De verdad? - Le preguntó entre incrédulo y sarcástico.

- Zuko, sé que algo te preocupa. Despiertas así, enojado y abrumado... Y lo que pasó hace un rato... ¿estás bien?

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu eres lo que me pasa. ¿Por qué hasta ahora sientes que te necesito? ¿Eh? ¿No creíste que te necesitaba más cuando me dejaste?

- Zuko, escucha hijo...

- ¡No, tu escucha! ¡Te necesité! ¡Te necesité cuando me aterraba estar a solas en el palacio! ¡Cuando comencé a estudiar para ascender al trono! ¡Cuando tenía que detenerme de entrar a esa junta en la Cámara del Señor del Fuego! ¡Cuando desafié a mi padre! ¡Cuando me quemó y desterró! ¡Durante la Guerra! Pero ahora... ahora todo es diferente y comienzo a creer que tu no perteneces más a mi vida. - El joven tomó su bata y pasó a su lado sin mirarla, sin embargo ella lo retuvo aún con lágrimas en los ojos atrayéndolo a un abrazo donde se demostraban su admiración y profundo cariño y con voz quebrada le volvió a hablar.

- Te amo, hijo. - Zuko no soportó más y rompió el agarre de su madre. Así salió de su habitación, sin voltear atrás.

Amaba a su madre, si no fuera así no la habría buscado con tanto anhelo, pero era demasiado pronto. Caminando sin rumbo dio al comedor principal donde se encontró con que alguien había tenido la misma suerte al parar allí.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - La mirada amoratada y ojerosa decía que no.

- Quería terminar mi trabajo de hoy. - Zuko se sentó enfrente del chico tomando un vaso y sirviéndose leche.

- Pues parece que el trabajo terminó contigo. - El monje le dedicó una sonrisa cansada que parecía más una mueca que lo animó a reír por lo bajo. Pero pronto cambió su gesto a uno que conocía bien.

- Zuko, yo..

- No Aang, fue culpa mía... No debí haber dicho eso...yo...- Suspiró hasta que encontró las palabras adecuadas para disculparse - Lamento haber sido un imbécil.

- Igual yo. Esto de los territorios me tiene como idiota y al verte encima de Katara...

- ¡Yo no estaba encima!

- Claro que lo estabas.

- Eres un celoso, es tu novia. Yo no podría, jamás.

- ¡Admítelo! - Dijo levantando su dedo acusadoramente.

- ¿Admitir el qué?

- ¡Zuko!

- No tienes remedio, hermano. - Dijo lanzando su cabeza calva a un lado.

Tal vez tenía un pasado bastante malo y su futuro realmente era incierto, pero sabía que ahora contaba con personas que lo querían por ser él mismo y no anhelar algo que no era. ¡Quien diría que su peor enemigo se volvería uno de ellos!

Pobre chico, aunque fuera cien años mayor que él, Zuko siempre lo vería como ese alguien con quien desquitarse.


End file.
